Bag processing devices such as a bag-filling and packaging machine and a spout attaching machine perform various types of processing by continuously using a plurality of bags. For this reason, it is necessary to continuously supply an empty bag to the bag processing device at an appropriate timing such that the processing in the bag processing device is not interrupted.
For example, a bag-filling and packaging machine disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-191156 includes multiple stockers (namely, magazines) capable of stocking multiple empty bags. These stockers are arranged in parallel, all the stockers are laterally moved after all the empty bags stored in a stocker have been used, and empty bags stored in the next stocker are used in the bag-filling and packaging machine. When this bag-filling and packaging machine of Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-191156 is used, a worker can replenish a plurality of empty bags to the multiple stockers at one time, and thus, it is possible to reduce the number of times of replenishing empty bags per unit time.
Further, Japanese patent application publication No. 8-217236 discloses a device that stacks bag bundles on a tray one by one. Further, Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-296814 discloses a device that selectively and automatically installs a bag cassette containing a packaging bag onto a packaging device.